the_pelican_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Happinism
Happinism '(in Pelican, "Счастливыйнизм''" "Schastlivyynizm", literally Happinism) is a '''Politheistic religion based on a mysterious man which gave happiness to anyone around him. After he was found dead in The Great Lake with a big smile, a new religion would be declared. Beliefs Happinism is a big religion with many diversities and divinities. After the declaration of this religion, a community would be created for those who believed in this. The Dvenadestva and Schastsat When the religion was created, this mysterious man would be renamed to "Zagadoina" (Mysterious Person in Ancient Pelican). The Happinist Community, also known as Schastsat, was composed of eleven members. When some non-believers opposed Happinists because they appreciated pacifism, they went to the supreme generals of the armed forces and lied about their objectives. They declared the war to the Schatsat and killed them all. After some days, believers of this religion declared the entire Schatsat as divinities: and this would form the Happinism of today. "Dvenadestva" (Twelfths in Usadofian) is a reference to the twelve dead divinities, and Schastsat is the fanatic community of this religion, don't confuse both therms. Zagadoina won't be consider a divinity, it would be considered a Supreme divinity, but it is inside the twelve divinities. The Monoteisticheskiy Schastlivyynizm The Monoteisticheskiy Schastlivyynizm (or Monotheistic Happinism) is a branch of Happinism. Monoschastlivyynizmers (those who believe in this branch) say that the twelve divinities are not divinities and they should not have a big importance in the religion, they believe that there's only one divinity: Zagadoina. Schastluzenyynizm The Schastluzenyynizm (or Scientist Happinism) was found when the famous Pelican scientist, Krokavon Berenmus, follower of the Happinism religion, contributed to it giving some theories about the universe, with the creation of the Schastluzenyynizm. It is a Dvenadestva branch, so it believes in the twelve divinities and the Supreme divinity. They said that the Supreme divinity created the universe and all the citizens of Usadof and The Pelican Island through a mixture of himself and a Kometa (a Comet that represents the birth of the Supreme divinity). The Supreme divinity and the Twelve divinities The Supreme divinity is Zagadoina, it may never be questioned. He has total authority over everyone else. [ Supreme divinity - Total Authority ] (Zagadoina) [ Most Powerful divinities ] (Mokosh, Shubashev and Perovech) [ Neutral divinities ] (Trebostê, Vasharel and Marraverah) [ Neutral but with no importance divinities ] (Leasc, Strorth and Mekovelov) [ Powerless divinities ] (Karisha and Krovo) History In the year 2 BTI, many Pelicans said that they saw a mysterious person walking near them, in the shadows so no one could see him. They say that, when they saw him, they started to feel better than they felt in any moment of their life: much better, really happy, and when they walked away from him, they started to feel as before they saw him and even worse. Months after the last declaration of this events, a man was found in The Great Lake dead with a smile. Some people thinks that man was that mysterious person of happiness, and found a religion: Happinism, with many theories about the world in general. With the foundation of the Schastsat, composed of eleven members, and their support to military pacifism, many non-believers (especially soldiers) declared them a war and killed them all. They would be considered divinities, with the foundation of the Dvenadestva (politheism). The Schastsat would be revived, but not with divinities, with fanatics of this religion, but their members were a secret, since this institution had a bad image. The Holy Divinities The Holy Divinities is a book with the concepts, information, instructions and history of Happinism. It is divided in 2 series of 6 episodes each one, talking about the concepts and the information, and 2 other series of 6 episodes each one giving instructions and telling the history of the religion. Symbolism The Symbol of the religion was made by the new Schastsat in the year 4 ATI. It representates the following concepts: * Everyone's different, but we are all brothers: Fraternity and equality is a popular concept of this religion. As you can see, there are different black lines and curves, some of them are bigger, but they all form the center: the religion, the Schastsat. Category:The Pelican Island Category:Culture of the Pelican Island Category:Religions Category:Usadof Category:Culture of Usadof Category:Happinism